Elephant Graveyard/Main article
The Elephant Graveyard is a barren wasteland filled with the remains of elephants who have gone there to die of old age. Physical Attributes The Elephant Graveyard is beyond the borders of the Pridelands. It's known to be covered in shadow during the daytime, and can be dark and foreboding even when inside the actual graveyard. It's a dry, barren land, covered with elephant bones and erupting geysers, and is infested with hyenas. Features ''The Lion King When Mufasa is showing the Pridelands to Simba, Simba asks about the "shadowy place" in the distance. Mufasa tells him that it was beyond their borders, and that he was to never go there. But when Scar "accidentally" reveals that it was an Elephant Graveyard, Simba is impressed, and plans to go there with his friend, Nala. After tricking their mothers into letting them get away, the two are escorted off of Pride Rock by Zazu. The cubs, knowing they'd get in trouble, manage to lose Zazu, and start tackling each other in their pleasure. But while they're wrestling, they fall down a slope and find themselves in the midst of the graveyard. The cubs approach a nearby elephant skull and look out over the graveyard, looking at each other in awe. Nala comments to Simba that they could get in big trouble, but Simba isn't worried about it, and is more concerned about having fun. The cubs begin circling the elephant skull, and Nala wonders if the brain was still in the bones. Simba, who's eager to find out, begins to go check it out when Zazu catches up to them and refuses to let them pass. He then comments that they were way beyond the boundaries of the Pridelands, and Simba accuses him of being scared. But Zazu reminds the cub that they were in very real danger. But Simba, who still isn't concerned, mockingly says that he "laughs in the face of danger", then lets loose a fake laugh. But suddenly, he hears his laughter echoed inside the elephant skull and turns to see Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi slinking towards him. The cubs try to escape and the hyenas chase them through the graveyard, managing to catch up to Zazu. They take him to one of the geysers (the "Birdie Boiler") and explode him out of the graveyard. After catching back up with the cubs, the hyenas resume the chase. Simba and Nala are seen riding down an elephant spine and climbing up a massive hill of bones. They're later cornered against a gigantic rock wall. But just as the hyenas are about to swoop in for the kill, Mufasa rescues them and brings them back home. Later, the hyenas are seen in a different part of the graveyard. This part of the graveyard has a greenish tint to it and is littered with geysers. Scar performs "Be Prepared" while in the graveyard, and numerous hyenas join in. This is the last time the graveyard is seen in the movie. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride When Zira is planning to overtake the Pridelands, she sends Nuka and Vitani to fetch fire from the Elephant Graveyard. The two go to the graveyard, and Nuka comments that it was even creepier since the hyenas ran off. Vitani rolls her eyes and Nuka insists that he wasn't scared. But when he hears one of the geysers hiss, he lets out a yelp and leaps off a rock ledge. The two then light their sticks on fire and leave the cave, Nuka laughing in excitement as he goes. The Lion King 1½ When Timon and Pumbaa are looking for a new home, Timon decides to settle in the graveyard, after Pumbaa asks where they should go. Timon tries to convince himself as well as Pumbaa that the graveyard would make a good home, but falls into an elephant skull in the process. He claims that the place needed a bit of cleaning up, but that it would eventually be home sweet home, since it had "good bones". Shortly afterward, Timon and Pumbaa see Mufasa rush by to rescue Simba and Nala from the hyenas. They also go to a different part of the graveyard, on which Timon commented that the steam was good since it's water, you have to have water. Timon seemed happy in the place, but Pumbaa wasn't optimistic, especially when they were confronted by Scar's army of hyenas singing. Timon and Pumbaa quickly left, dancing. Known Residents *Banzai *Ed *Shenzi *Other Hyenas *Timon and Pumbaa (formerly) Quotes Gallery Nalaingraveyard.png|Nala falls down a hill of bones Elephantgraveyard3.png|The hyenas in the Elephant Graveyard Nukavitani.jpg|Nuka and Vitani visit the Elephant Graveyard Nukafire.png|Nuka preparing to get his fire from a geyser ElephantGraveyard3.png|Timon and Pumbaa visit the graveyard egm.png hyenacanyon.png egmap.png tuskeg.png egconcepts.png eghyena.png Trivia *There is more than one Elephant Graveyard as revealed in The Elephant's Graveyard. This new Graveyard resides near The Oasis ''Italic text Category:Locations